Young Love
by Alexriolover95
Summary: We all think that romance is limited to older teenagers and adults, but even chicks can share having romantic moments with someone of their age, like Lisa the Scarlet macaw and Tiago the Blue macaw. (Side story to "Confession")
**What's up my fellow Rio friends!**

 **As you may or may not know, on Valentine's Day I made a very special one shot called "Confession" and I put my little sister, Lisa, with Tiago, making them a couple.**

 **Now I know some of you are thinking… Wait a minute… Wasn't there this Scarlet macaw boy named Eric you made that was with Lisa… How did she go from him to Tiago?**

 **Well… Here's your answer!**

* * *

As Lisa saw her older brother Alex take off to confess to the one he really loves his feelings, Lisa got set for her own romantic day. Like her brother, she would confess her feelings to Eric, a Scarlet macaw boy her age that she really liked. He was very caring, as well as being nervous and shy like she was, she remembered all those times he stood up for her against the bullies at school. The two were friends, but Lisa felt that they should go further into their relationship, that they should become a couple. And seeing her brother practice saying his feelings to his loved one made her feel confident that she could do it too.

"Okay Lisa, today's the day, you can do this!" Lisa convinced herself as she looked at a pond of water that was in the hollow.

After cleaning and making herself look more attractive, she flew out in the direction of her soon to be boyfriend. She kept practicing what she was going to say over and over, out loud, but also making sure that no one that she saw around her, could hear her. She was also all smiles, as she couldn't wait to make that special moment happen, to finally share a kiss with a boy was one thing she really wanted to experience.

As Lisa flew over the rainforest, she spotted a patch of small yellow flowers and decided that she would look more pretty if she put one in her head feathers, so she glided down and using her talons, cut the smallest one she could find. After doing this, she carefully placed it in her head feathers and smiled at her work before continuing on her journey.

She soon came to the hollow where Eric lived and quietly walked on the branch to the entrance, taking deep breaths and sweating a little as she came closer and closer to the entrance. However as she did so, she heard a sound, it was the sound of… Kissing…

"What is that sound?" Lisa asked herself in her head as she then crept up and took a quick peek into the hollow, only to see her worst fears come true.

It was Eric, alright, with a girl, and they were kissing. Lisa saw Eric completely enjoying sharing kisses with another Scarlet macaw girl. All smiles and happiness written on his face as he had his eyes closed, like he was in a dream. He even had his wings wrapped around her, pulling her closer in a tight hug.

Lisa, surprisingly, was not angry, she was devastated, she thought Eric would surely feel the same way she felt about him, but this was not true. Lisa felt her heart freeze up and start shattering as tears came flooding out of her eyes, but she couldn't even make a sound.

After a few minutes of seeing what she did not want to believe, she couldn't take it anymore and just flew away, not caring where, she just wanted to get as far away as possible from this nightmare. She flew for so long that she didn't even know that she crossed the border of the Blue and Scarlet tribes, eventually coming to rest on a tree branch, crying her eyes out, feeling hurt and betrayed.

Meanwhile, Tiago was having his own hard time as he was forced out of his own home to go with his sisters with their boys. He was all upset because no girl likes him so much to be his boyfriend, the girls thinking he is just an immature prankster, which honestly, he kinda of was.

As Tiago saw his sisters being all romantic with their boyfriends, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Enough with this! I'm sick of being with you two!" Tiago finally burst out at Bia and Carla, making their boyfriends see this also.

"Fine! We don't need your immature behavior with us!" Bia yelled back.

"Yeah, why don't you just go and get a girl yourself!" Carla agreed with Bia.

Tiago, hearing Carla say that, stuck his heart like a hammer and he started crying. He couldn't imagine his sisters saying such a hurtful thing to him, but it was true, he was immature and he didn't have a girl.

"Fine! Bye!" Tiago yelled back as he just flew off, angry and hurt.

Tiago, like Lisa, was flying nowhere in particular, he only just wanted to get away from his sisters, and he eventually landed on a branch of a tree, trying not to cry, while also wanting to let his anger out as he felt it building up inside his head.

He would have exploded if he did not hear someone sobbing nearby. And by the sound of the crying, it was a girl. Tiago lost focus on why he was angry and was curious who else could be crying too. He went closer and closer, discovering that the crying was coming from the opposite branch he was standing on.

To Tiago's great surprise, it was a Scarlet macaw girl, but not just any, it was his own uncle Alex's sister, Lisa. Taking a deep breath, Tiago silently made his way to her and waited until he was right next to her to speak.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tiago asked softly.

Lisa was rather surprised to see Tiago and wiped some tears away with her wing before speaking to him.

"Oh hey Tiago, it's okay, there is nothing wrong with me." Lisa lied, not wanting to talk about what she witnessed.

Tiago felt something new to his heart, this feeling that felt warm, it was the feeling of care. Tiago, seeing how Lisa looked, really touched something in his heart and it made him want to hear what happened with her.

"Listen, I know you are lying, can you please tell me what's wrong?" Tiago asked in a caring tone.

"Well, I thought this boy I really like would be my boyfriend and I was about to confess how I feel, until I saw him enjoying kissing with another girl, so I just flew away." Lisa struggled to get out and when she finished she just started crying again, wings covering her eyes.

Tiago really felt bad for Lisa, and he did something that was out of his character, he gave a hug to Lisa to calm her down. He honestly felt like he was not controlling himself, but decided to let it happen.

"I'm sorry to make you say that." And Tiago made Lisa turn to look at him, so she would focus on what he was about to say. "I'm also unloved by every girl I meet, but I don't blame them, I'm just an immature little boy."

And Tiago paused before continuing, deciding whether or not to say to say it, in the end, he decided for it.

"And Lisa, it's his loss that he does not want to be with you, you're one of the most pretty girls I ever seen and you are very sweet inside as well." Tiago said, although he didn't really believe he just said that.

Lisa was at a loss of words, completely touched by what Tiago said and well since no words came out, she did the first thing that came to mind and that was to launch herself in a kiss with Tiago.

Tiago was completely shocked and had his eyes wide open as he didn't know whether or not to let it happen or to push her off him. He just decided to let it happen however because of Lisa's state and well Tiago felt this feeling he never felt before, the feeling of love and being loved by someone.

He thought it was going to be disgusting to touch beaks with someone else, but it wasn't, it was wonderful, it was hard to describe what he was feeling in words.

"Wow, no wonder why mom and dad love this so much, this is the best feeling ever!" Tiago said in his head.

A few minutes passed and Lisa still had her beak pressed up against his' and Tiago wasn't even kissing back, but after saying how much he enjoyed it in his head, he started to do the unthinkable, to kiss back and actually enjoy kissing back. He let his mind relax as he closed his eyes to focus on the feeling, he even slowly wrapped his wings around Lisa to pull her closer and for the both of them to enjoy their warmth with each other.

Finally the two separated their beaks to breathe in fresh oxygen and both were panting as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Thank you so much Tiago, that was wonderful." Lisa smiled as she finally stopped crying.

"You're welcome, I enjoyed that too." Tiago smiled back. "I love you."

"I love you too." Lisa said, starting to cry again, but it was tears of joy and happiness.

Tiago helped wipe them away and smiled as he gave another hug to Lisa, this time more loving and tight. After Lisa finally stopped her joyful crying, she looked up at Tiago and gave a kiss to his cheek, Tiago's cheeks going red in response.

"You want to enjoy the sunset with me?" Lisa asked.

"Sure, your wish is all that matters." Tiago replied.

Both of them turned to look at the descending sun over the Amazon, sighing happily as Tiago had his wing over Lisa, holding her against him while Lisa laid her head down on Tiago's shoulder. Both of them certain that they would be together forever, to become mates in the future and have their own chicks. However for now, they just enjoyed being in each other's company and to finally have someone to love.

The End.

* * *

 **Well I hope that answers your question of how did Lisa and Tiago end up together!**

 **Looks like T-Bird has some feelings after all!**


End file.
